


Зеркало Еиналеж

by Aralle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пре-слэш. Майкрофт нашел зеркало Еиналеж и собрал выборку для исследований (Шерлок и Кo). Итак, какое ваше самое горячее желание?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркало Еиналеж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18647) by missilemuse. 



– Спасибо всем, кто сегодня пришел сюда. Я признателен вам за сотрудничество.

– Как будто у нас был выбор! – театрально зашептал Шерлок.

Салли, напротив, намеренно громко произнесла:

– Говори за себя, фрик. Я могла бы к этому привыкнуть, – она развалилась в удобном кресле, поднеся ко рту бокал с идеально охлажденным шампанским.

Шерлок нахмурился. Майкрофт пробудил Стокгольмский синдром у похищенных за каких-то пару дней. Еще бы, учитывая тур по Шотландии и пять дней на пятизвездочном курорте! Не удивительно, что экономика катилась к чертям. Теперь их собрали в каком-то разрушенном замке ради удовлетворения бессмысленных капризов его брата.

– Это, как бы выразился Шерлок, эксперимент. Нам удалось заполучить объект со странными электромагнитными свойствами, – он сделал эффектную паузу, Шерлок громко зевнул. – Как вы прочитали в договоре о неразглашении, вы составите выборочную совокупность. Благодаря блогу доктора Уотсона, нам многое известно о вашем поведении и окружении. Считайте следующий шаг ... сбором данных.

Андерсон разглядывал оборудование:

– Я не дам согласия на то, чтобы в мой мозг запихали какие-нибудь электроды.

Шерлок не мог промолчать:

– Для регистрации нужна хоть какая-то мозговая активность.

Прежде, чем Андерсон смог возразить, Майкрофт торопливо произнес:

– Это совершенно безопасно. Все, что вам нужно сделать, это посмотреть в зеркало и рассказать, что вы видите, – он указал на огромное, от пола до потолка, античное позолоченное зеркало в углу комнаты. – У него есть одно странное свойство – похоже, его нельзя передвинуть, не повредив. Ну а вся эта техника нужна для того, чтобы удостовериться в вашей правдивости. Давайте приступим.

 

Миссис Хадсон была первой.

– Я в раю! – воскликнула она.

– Да уж, – голос Шерлока был полон сарказма. – Ты добавил ЛСД в шампанское , Майкрофт?

– Нет ... это мое отражение. Я умерла. Я на небесах, и со мной Билли. Вокруг нас ангелы, и... мы вместе пьем чай! Так красиво! – она повернулась к Майкрофту со слезами на глазах: – Похоже на хрустальный шар, который показывает будущее?

– Мы точно не знаем, – спокойно ответил Майкрофт.

Но Шерлока было не так просто сбить с толку:

– Тестирование галлюциногенов на пожилых людях! Это низко даже для тебя, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт демонстративно его проигнорировал.

 

Следующим был Лестрейд.

– Я выгляжу моложе, и я сижу в своем кабинете.

Салли застонала:

– Босс, вы собираетесь выставить всех нас в дурном свете!

– И это все? – спросил Майкрофт.

– Подождите, на столе фотография. Это я и Лиза... и наш сын. У нас есть сын!

– Это его бывшая, – сказала Салли, увидев любопытство на лице Джона.

Лестрейд не мог оторвать от зеркала глаз.

– Там еще что-то... О! Судя по электронному календарю на столе, это утро понедельника. Но все спокойно. Никаких телефонных звонков.

– Хмм… – кивнул Майкрофт, словно что-то понимая.

Шерлок пришел в ужас.

– Похоже, оно показывает наши желания, – впервые заговорил Джон.

Шерлок вяло посмотрел на Джона:

– Конечно. По крайней мере, так написано на раме. Предложение задом наперед: «Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое горячее желание». Думаю, оно повышает восприимчивость к той наркоте, которую они тестируют.

Джон решил не говорить, что тот наверняка был единственным, кто расшифровал надпись.

– Но тогда, – с жаром продолжил Шерлок, – получается, Лестрейд хочет, чтобы не стало преступлений, не стало работы! Почему?

Джон не смог придумать подходящего объяснения.

 

Третьей была Молли.

– Боже мой! – уже стонал Шерлок.

Как только Молли оказалась напротив зеркала, ее лицо покраснело, а сердце забилось чаще и громче.

– Я выхожу замуж ...

Шерлок уселся поглубже в кресло, закрыв лицо руками.

– ... за Бенедикта Камбербэтча! – счастливо завизжала она.

Шерлок резко вскинул голову, словно его ударило током.

– За КОГО?

– О! – одобрительно промычала Салли. – Этот тот шикарный актер, который играл в постановке Франкенштейна. У него еще такой сексуальный голос!

Теперь настала очередь Андерсона надуться.

Краем глаза Джон увидел, как Шерлок быстро набрал имя в своем телефоне и нажал «поиск».

 

Следующей была Салли.

– Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты выходишь замуж за Андерсона. Пока у меня осталась к тебе хоть толика уважения.

– Шерлок! – зашипел Джон; Салли проигнорировала, а Андерсон метнул в него ядовитый взгляд.

Но казалось, Салли потеряла дар речи, оказавшись перед зеркалом.

– Не торопитесь, – тон Майкрофта, однако, был далек от терпеливого.

– Это личное, – пробормотала она, не глядя на него.

Теперь Шерлок был заинтригован.

Но Майкрофт не зря был Британским Правительством:

– Более личное, чем то, что видел инспектор?

– Ну ладно! – выплюнула она. – Я – фрик.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – осторожно осведомился Майкрофт.

– Извините! – одновременно с ним возмущенно воскликнул Шерлок

Она продолжила, ни на кого не глядя и стиснув зубы:

– Я на месте преступления. И выдаю такие же впечатляющие заключения, как и он, раскрываю дело за пять минут, даже без помощи Дэниела.

Шерлок выглядел еще более шокированным, чем когда говорил Лестрейд.

– Черт возьми, да что с вами со всеми? – заорал, глядя на инспректора и его команду.

Ему не понравилась утешительная, чересчур понимающая улыбка Джона, адресованная Салли.

 

Теперь настала очередь Андерсона, и Шерлок не мог промолчать:

– Может быть, оно покажет, как ему делают пересадку мозга ... Нет ... Забудьте, пересадка подразумевает, что в этой глупой башке уже что-то есть.

– Заткнись, урод. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

– А, может, оно покажет тебе вручение Нобелевской премии в новой номинации – за тупость.

Андерсон замер с открытым ртом, заставив Шерлока резко замолчать.

– Я глажу стегозавра, а в другой руке держу детеныша тираннозавра-рекса, – с придыханием сказал он.

Наступившую оглушительную тишину нарушил Джон, разразившийся безудержным смехом.

Шерлок стоял в немом изумлении, затем повернулся к сгорающей от стыда Салли:

– И как ты только спишь с ним?

 

– Хорошо. Джон, ты следующий, – позвал Майкрофт.

Джон начал вставать, но Шерлок потянул его вниз.

– Нет! Сначала я. Не доверяю я этому жирному мерзавцу.

– Как пожелаешь, – любезно сказал Майкрофт.

– В таком случае, я хочу, чтобы первым был ты.

– Я? – с любопытством спросил Майкрофт.

– Да, ТЫ! Ты утверждаешь, что это зеркало само создает видения, и ты не накачал нас экспериментальным галлюциногеном. Так докажи это!

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу легко обмануть все оборудование.

– Конечно, знаю, – презрительно сказал Шерлок и радостно продолжил: – Но ты не можешь обмануть меня! Я считаю, что это одна из причин, по которой ты тоже здесь: убедиться в том, что я говорю правду. Позволь мне ответить любезностью. Я буду твоим детектором лжи.

– Вы еще не пробовали? – недоверчиво спросил Джон.

Майкрофт равнодушно отмахнулся:

– Меры безопасности ... Моя помощница пробовала. Кажется, она видела трех влиятельных персон, которые ее одновременно ублажали, – он проигнорировал испуганный вздох, кажется, Молли. – Что ж, сейчас безопасность не проблема.

Шерлок смотрел, как тот подошел к зеркалу, нетерпение на его лицо почти граничило с неприличием.

– О! – лицо Майкрофта озарилось улыбкой, таким довольным Джон никогда его не видел.

– Ну что? – поторопил Шерлок. – Что ты видишь?

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и отступил назад с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

– Кажется, мое тайное желание – быть Вилли Вонкой.

Шерлок посмотрел на него в замешательстве, вся комната взорвалась хохотом.

– Кем? – он беспомощно повернулся к Джону, который трясся от смеха, представив эту картину. Он снова схватил телефон, но Майкрофт отрезал:

– Ты можешь погуглить и попозже, Шерлок. Я выполнил твое условие. Теперь твоя очередь.

– Это необязательно, – упрямо Шерлок запротестовал. – Я и так знаю, что увижу.

– И что же это, по-твоему? – высокомерно спросил Майкрофт.

– Как я сбрасываю Мориарти с отвесной скалы.

Джон нахмурился. Лестрейд озабоченно посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Да ... увлекательно, – протянул Майкрофт. – Но, как ты помнишь, никто из нас не увидел ожидаемого. Ты тоже можешь быть удивлен, Шерлок.

– Очень сомневаюсь, – пробормотал он, заходя за позолоченную раму и все тщательно проверяя.

Джон согласился про себя. Если кто-то и знал собственные желания, то только Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок, наконец, встал перед зеркалом, выглядел он при этом ужасно скучающим.

– Помни: не лгать.

Шерлок фыркнул:

– Да пожалуйста... Зачем мне это? Кажется, я в своей квартире, сижу на меховой шкуре перед камином, хотя вообще-то у меня нет шкуры. Ладно... это странно. Горит огонь. Я думаю, там чертовски холодно, скорее всего, зима. Почему-то на мне нет рубашки. Хм ... наверное, какой-то эксперимент.

Он стоял спиной к остальным, не замечая, как аудитория навострила уши. На лице Джона была смесь удивления и тревоги. Он был уверен, что в отражении, так или иначе, будет Мориарти. Другие варианты он даже не учитывал.

Шерлок, казалось, думал так же.

– Майкрофт, если Джим неожиданно войдет, когда я сижу полуголый в собственной квартире, я разнесу эту штуковину на мелкие кусочки, – он оторвал свой взгляд от зеркала.

– Шерлок! – резко произнес выведенный из себя Майкрофт. – Ты можешь просто сосредоточиться на своем отражении на минуту? Опиши то, что ты видишь. Не нужно делать из этого какие-то заключения.

Тот гневно развернулся к зеркалу. Через некоторое время он оживился:

– О, Джон тоже здесь.

Джон немного выпрямился, услышав это заявление.

– Ну, хоть на нем джемпер, слава Богу. Зимой его травма дает о себе знать. Так, он садится рядом со мной около огня, – он продолжал, не подозревая об усилившемся напряжении в комнате. – Я снимаю с него джемпер. Зачем я это делаю? ОН ЖЕ ЗАМЕРЗНЕТ, ТЫ, ИДИОТ! – закричал своему отражению, затем угрюмо продолжил: – Может, Андерсон чем-то заразил одежду? Теперь я ... О! – Шерлок задохнулся, как только до него дошло...

Его рот на мгновение открылся. Потом он с трудом сглотнул и покраснел, его скулы приобрели невиданный розовый оттенок, медленно распространившийся до самых кончиков ушей, его дыхание стало заметно глубже. Он выглядел совершенно загипнотизированным, не в силах отвести глаз от зеркала. Где-то на заднем плане захихикала Молли, но Шерлок, похоже, ничего не слышал.

Наконец, Майкрофт откашлялся, чтобы прервать этот транс.

– Думаю, данных достаточно, братец.

Шерлок выглядел оглушенным, возвращаясь к Джону, у того было абсолютно нечитаемое выражение лица.

Андерсон хихикнул:

– И он говорит, что я тупой ...

Впервые Шерлок не нашелся с ответом.

 

– Джон, теперь вы.

Джон почувствовал, как атмосфера предвкушения в комнате усилилась раза в два. Теперь его рука не дрожала, в отличие от того, что было десять минут назад, когда Майкрофт назвал его в первый раз. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Майкрофт загадочно смотрел на него.

– Итак? – подсказал ему Майкрофт, а все присутствующие задержали дыхание. Джон чувствовал их взгляды, которые могли бы просверлить дырку в его джемпере.

– Ээ ... Я ничего не вижу.

– Что? – тревожно спросил Лестрейд.

– То есть, там только я ... будто я смотрю в нормальное зеркало. Я в той же одежде, стою и разговариваю, просто обычное отражение.

За спиной послышались любопытные шепотки. Джон отвернулся от зеркала, на его лице вспыхнула ослепительная улыбка, которую он пытался сдержать последние пять минут. Он уверенно подошел к своему до сих пор смущенному соседу и, подмигнув Майкрофту, утащил его из комнаты под общее хихиканье.

Майкрофт торжествующе улыбался, глядя им вслед ...

 

П/а: «Самый счастливый человек на земле, заглянув в зеркало Еиналеж, увидит самого себя таким, какой он есть, — то есть для него это будет самое обычное зеркало.» (Дж. К. Роулинг, Гарри Поттер и Философский камень)

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на ФБ-2012 для команды fandom Sherlock BBC
> 
> Фанарт от Khorazir http://khorazir.tumblr.com/tagged/mirror-of-erised


End file.
